


A theory of attraction

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't forget about your tea, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, bookshop au, confused teenage boys, it might be already cold somewhere, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani is confused and he can't stand it so he decides to face Yahaba (and his feelings).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania
> 
> I can't believe this whole thing started with a random first line of dialogue from a generator...

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you."  
Those were the words that started it all. Confusion, questioning himself, denial. A sentence blurted out in a rush of emotions. Not meant to be heard. Not then. Maybe not even ever. Kyoutani has had enough of that already. He didn't sign up for those feelings.

His head was on the verge of exploding. He couldn't stand it any longer.  
"Where are you going?" his mother asked taking her eyes away from a book when he passed the living room.  
"I'll be back before dinner," Kyoutani said, quickly putting on shoes and a leather jacket.  
"That's not what I asked," his mother called defeated just when she heard the door shut. "You have to promise me you won't be like this," she told her daughter sitting in an armchair next to her.  
"I will make no such promises," the girl answered and got back to her own book.

  


The wind surprised Kyoutani. It made it slightly harder for him to run but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. Something as trivial as the wind wouldn't stop him now. He wondered if there was anything that could. Not giving it a second thought, he kept running.  
  
Air hit his face, blowed under his jacket and on the bare skin of his arms and gave him goosebumps. At least that's how he explained it to himself.  
_The sooner I meet him, the sooner I can get over with this._ With that thought in his mind he hurried up and, before he knew just how exactly he was going to solve that situation, he was at the door of Yahaba's house.

He couldn't give himself even a moment to catch a breath in fear he would start to ponder. The bell rang and he realized he was the one who clicked it. Sound of heavy steps on staircase stopped a moment before the door opened.  
  
"You're not Shigeru," Kyoutani blurted.  
"Last time I checked I wasn't," a tall woman answered with a smirk. She looked as if she was waiting for Kyoutani to explain why he was there.  
"I wanted to talk with him." He said and, after an awkward pause, he added, "I'm his teammate."

She scanned him from his head to his toes before saying, "nice jacket by the way." Not waiting for a response, she turned around and called, "Shigeru, there's a knight in a leather armour at our doorstep. He came all the way here to save you~"  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Be a good host and let him in, Michiko"

Michiko opened the door wider and made a welcoming gesture, inviting Kyoutani to come in.  
"The prince should be here in a moment," she said just as Kyoutani noticed Yahaba at the top of the stairs.

  


Kyoutani had never seen him dressed like that. In fact, he hadn't seen him in anything other than a school and a volleyball uniform. Kyoutani had to admit a superhero t-shirt and black, skinny jeans suited him. (A lot.)  
"What do you want?" Yahaba asked straightforward when he stopped in front of Kyoutani.  
"Tea? Coffee? Orange juice?" his sister chimed in. After Kyoutani hesitantly opted for a tea, she went to the kitchen, muttering "and _you_ tell me to be a good host" under her breath.

  


When she disappeared in the next room, Yahaba looked straight into Kyoutani's eyes. His eyebrow was raised, gaze full of expectation.  
Kyoutani squirmed nervously. He wanted to hide it at all cost, to sound more unwavering than he really felt.  
  
"I want to talk with you... in private"  
"Can't we talk here?"  
"No," he blurted before adding, "I'd really rather not."  
  
Yahaba had just a faint idea of what Kyoutani wanted to talk with him about but decided to go along with that. With a slightly puzzled look on his face he turned around and told Kyoutani to follow him.

"Hey! What about your tea?!" Michiko called from downstairs when they entered Yahaba's room.  
"I'll go and get it in a minute," Yahaba answered before closing the door shut.  
He leaned against the door and faced Kyoutani.

After a moment of awkward silence Kyoutani finally spoke. "So... I have a theory I need to test. Can I kiss you?"  
"I thought you wanted to _talk_ ," Yahaba noted with a hint of smirk on his lips. He pretended not to notice the eagerness and anticipation growing inside him at the mere thought of Kyoutani's lips on his own.

 

Kyoutani couldn't hold his blush back any longer but he didn't want Yahaba to stare at his reddened cheeks and ears. He quickly closed the distance between them and pined him to the door with his hands of either side of Yahaba's neck.

It was an awkward almost-kiss position and Kyoutani felt like he wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer. He repeated his question, moving his gaze from Yahaba's eyes onto his mouth and back to the eyes.

Yahaba found himself impatiently awaiting what was going to happen next and he grabbed the front of Kyoutani's shirt, pulling him closer with a mumbled "come here."

 

Their lips clashed against each other, teeth crashing. It was nothing like the soft kisses they both seen on tv. Yahaba pushed Kyoutani back and tried to take a deep breath. _Why are we breathing so hard after such a short moment?_

"That doesn't work," Yahaba decided. That short statement hit Kyoutani like a truck. His heart shattered into a milion pieces as he took a step back.  
"Sorry I disturbed your afternoon," he mumbled, turning his head away from Yahaba.

"Wait! That's not what I meant," Yahaba said hurriedly, tightening his grip on Kyoutani's shirt. "Let's try again"  
Kyoutani looked back at him and only then did he notice the blush that covered Yahaba's cheeks. He couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears. He had to be mistaken. It just can't have been happening.

But somehow it was.

 

Kyoutani watched, frozen, as Yahaba made a step forward. He placed his free hand on Kyoutani's cheek and smiled faintly. And then the entire universe disappeared.

Yahaba's lips moved slowly, cautiously on Kyoutani's, careful not to repeat mistakes from the previous attempt. His thumb slided along the warm skin underneath it with each movement of his lips.

Kyoutani relaxed and let his hands lie on Yahaba's hips. He kissed Yahaba back without any of the rush and stress from earlier. It felt nice. Warm. Comfortable. It felt like coming home after wandering aimlessly for far too long and finally finding a place where he belonged.  
He brought Yahaba closer. Their chests were touching and he felt Yahaba unclench his fist and move his hand on the back of his neck.

 _I could get used to this_ , Yahaba thought lazily, his mind clouded by soft pleasure of the kiss.

A loud knock brought them both back down to earth. _Not this though._  
"I've got your tea. Can I come in?" Michiko asked from the other side of the door.  
Yahaba took his hands off Kyoutani and reluctantly turned around to open it and face his sister.  
"Did I interrupt something? Oh, _I did_ ," she said with a grin. Yahaba took a mug from her and closed the door right in front of her.

He turned back to Kyoutani with an unamused "sorry about that".  
"Don't mind," Kyoutani mumbled, taking the mug from him. Yahaba could ignore a spark of electricity that went from the fingers Kyoutani's brushed against through his hand and up his arm. But there was no point in doing so.  
After he kissed Kyoutani and genuinely enjoyed that, he could leave pretending not to care behind. With that thought he felt a weigh lift from his shoulders. He was so light and free he could kiss Kyoutani again. If he hadn't been drinking his tea in that exact moment.  
Yahaba sighed. _Why does it have to be him_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MICHIKO (美智子): Japanese name meaning "beautiful wise child" (because she knows)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based before chapter 1

The practice went as usual. Oikawa was acting like a star, Iwaizumi was so close to headbutting him and Hanamaki and Matsukawa tried to out-pun the other. Nothing out of order. Except for one tiny little thing. Yahaba.  
_Was he always using the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead? Did he always have ABS like this?_  
Kyoutani didn't know why he had suddenly started noticing those things. Sure, he had looked at Iwaizumi's arms before but it was somehow different. He wanted to have muscles like Iwaizumi. With Yahaba... He didn't know what he wanted himself. But he wanted it hard and he wanted it now.

It was the worst in the locker room. Everybody was changing and there wouldn't be anything weird if only Kyoutani didn't find himself taking a locker a few steps away from Yahaba's. His eyes were drawn to Yahaba's arms, torso, legs. He wasn't as muscular as any of the third years or even Kyoutani himself but there was something about his body that Kyoutani found irresistible. Much to his own annoyance.

Whenever he realized he's been staring at Yahaba he would give himself a mental slap. He didn't need such distractions as an attractive boy stealing his attention. Attention that used to belong to volleyball and nothing else.

It got to the point where Hanamaki had been jokingly telling him to go get back to earth. He never missed a chance to add something about a possible crush Kyoutani might have on somebody. Later during the same training Oikawa had him practice with Yahaba because "you can't concentrate today, Mad Dog-chan."  
Which had the opposite effect.

After three spikes that definitely could be much better Yahaba gave him a weird look. When he actually missed a really good toss, Yahaba commented, "You seem off today."  
_No shit, Sherlock,_ Kyoutani thought as he came back to his place and got ready for the next spike. "One more," he said, passing the ball to Yahaba.  
"Don't miss this one," Yahaba said, sending the ball high above the net.  
Blood suddenly boiled in Kyoutani's veins. He gathered all the frustration and let it all out in one powerful spike.

Or he thought he did until Yahaba didn't slap his shoulder saying, "see? You can do it when you actually focus on the ball."  
Kyoutani looked at him, feeling as if anger blurred in his mind.  
"I wouldn't have such problems if you didn't distract me," he blurted.  
"How would I distract you?" Yahaba asked, genuinely curious.  
"For some reason, I'm attracted to you." Only then did Kyoutani realize exactly what he had said. His face quickly got red, from his cheeks up the tips of his ears. "I-I have to go," he muttered and hurriedly left.

"Where is Kyoutani going?" Oikawa asked Yahaba, as the boy in question had already disappeared in the locker room.  
"Apparently he has to go," Yahaba answered, staring blankly forward.  
"Iwa-chan" was all Oikawa had to say before Iwaizumi went to find their lost teammate.

He came back a few minutes later.  
"And? Where is he?"  
"He did have to go," Iwaizumi answered and gave Oikawa a look telling him to continue practice.

"Are you okay, Yahaba?" Watari asked, concerned about his friend.  
Yahaba nodded and stood by the net, ready to toss.  
"What happened there?" Kindaichi asked Kunimi and Watari quietly. They both just shrugged but Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a meaningful smirks.  
Iwaizumi gave them both a not-so-gentle pat on the shoulder and "let's go back to practice, shall we?".  
The whole team instantly focused back on why exactly they were there in the first place.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi off the court and almost soundlessly asked, " should we do something about this? Talk with them?"  
"Leave them be for a while, I have a feeling they'll work this out soon"

 

Yahaba couldn't focus. Neither during the practice nor after, during his shift in a book shop. He decided not to think about what had happened. His brain had a different idea though. The fact that it had stopped working when he did let his thoughts wander didn't help. Not at all.

_It's not like anything important happened. I won't even remember it in a week. It'll pass. It will, right? Well, it has to._

He had never gotten to know if he was right about forgetting what had happened. Barely a few hours later someone else decided to resolve the odd tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be based after chapter 1  
> finals are coming far too fast so I plan to update around May 21th, hopefully sooner  
> sorry for that inconvenience


	3. Chapter 3

Yahaba couldn't sleep that night. His mind was coming up with more and more impossible scenarios of what would happen when they meet at school. Would they act like usual? Would he be able to look at Kyoutani without blushing? Not thinking about their kiss?  
His thoughts kept him awake until early morning when the tiredness triumphed over overthinking.

The next day wasn't like any other. Not because Kyoutani greeted him with a bouquet of flowers and a passionate kiss in front of the whole team. No, that didn't happen. But Yahaba couldn't concentrate anyway. An hour of sleep definitely wasn't enough for him to work normally. Catching Kyoutani staring at him as they were changing when he thought nobody was watching didn't help Yahaba focus either.

"Yahaba," Watari's queit voice caught his attention. "Is that really your shirt?"  
Yahaba looked down at his chest and froze in shock. He did not own a really tight shirt with a classy tea-rex print.  
_Fuck._ He grabbed the first shirt he saw in the morning and Michiko must have left it in his room yestarday after she came over to show it off.  
"Do you, by any chance, have a spare t-shirt?" Yahaba's voice was so full of hope Watari felt bad about not being able to help.  
"Well, I have another shirt but you really don't want to wear it-," Watari answered and suddenly disappeared from Yahaba's sight.

Yahaba took off whatever just landed on his head and saw Watari grining. "I guess your problem's solved."  
One look down at his hand ensured Yahaba that Watari was right. He was holding a plain white shirt. He looked around and noticed that Kyoutani was the only one to look at him and smile. _Smile_. Kyoutani _smiled._ The world must have been close to an end.

"Thanks," Yahaba said quietly and he put on the shirt. For no logical reason, he expected it to be too big for him, but it fitted him really well.  
He looked up at Kyoutani and wanted to say something more but he didn't know what. Oikawa's voice calling them to hurry up got him out of his daydream. 

  


Yahaba thought practice would be awkward after their kiss. He was pleasantly surprised to notice that their timing not only wasn't as bad as just a few days earlier but even better than ever. Their quicks were fast and powerful, normal spikes all stayed within lines and the outside hits almost left holes in the gym floor, leaving Watari helpless.  
_Why couldn't we have played like this at Spring High? Maybe if we did we wouldn't have-_ , a sudden weight between his shoulder blades brought him back to earth. 

"Nice, guys. Keep it going," Iwaizumi praised them, patting them both on their backs.  
"Thank you, Iwaizumi-san," they replied almost in unison. 

Oikawa also noticed how in sync Kyoutani and Yahaba were that day and decided to test it in a practice 3vs3 match.  
"Iwa-chan, Matsun-chan, how about we play against those second-years? We'll leave this team in their hands after all"  
Iwaizumi and Matsukawa just grinned and gathered by Oikawa's side. Hanamaki pouted and sat with scoreboard in hands, ready to count points. 

"As always, I believe in you, Iwa-chan, Matsun-chan," Oikawa said before serving the ball perfectly at Kyoutani. Even though their receives were good and their timing didn't fail, Kyoutani, Yahaba and Watari just couldn't stand a chance against their senpais. The amount of trust between them, especially between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, combined with their experience and level of skill made them nearly undefeated. 

Oikawa looked at the scoreboard, at the small difference in points. He felt a weight fall from his shoulders, calmness overflowing his mind as he reassured himself there was nothing to worry about. _Those kids really can play._  
  
  
  


"I don't understand math, like not at all," Watari sighed on their way home. "Why can't it solve its own problems?"  
Yahaba turned to look at Watari, "I could help you with that-"  
"Really? It would be-"  
"-if you explained me those redox reactions," Yahaba finished, bringing his hand forward. "Deal?"  
"Deal," Watari said quickly and shook his hand. "Tomorrow? I feel like I'm dying today..."  
"Same, man, same"  
Watari stretched his arms and sighed, "but it was a good practice." He looked over and saw Yahaba smiling subtly. "Oikawa-san seemed less worried about the whole "leaving the future of our club in your hands" thing," Watari said and, when he got no responce, he added, "and you really were on the same wavelength with Kyoutani today. What did you two do? Sold your souls to satan?"  
_Close. Very close._

"Maybe it's just all that hard work at practices are finally paying off?" Yahaba suggested, not willing to reveal the true reason behind the change.  
"Whatever you say, captain," Watari replied with a smirk.  
Yahaba blushed at the unexpected nickname (as well as the comment). "You know I'm not a captain..."  
"Yet. Might as well get used to it already." Watari countered. 

They walked for a while in silence until they reached Yahaba's house. Just as he was about to enter he heard Watari asking something. He turned around to see his friend smiling oddly.  
"By the way, why did you have that tea-ny shirt today?"  
"It's my sister's and it was the first thing I saw in the morning"  
"What have you been doing all night not to see it's not a white shirt?" Watari shook his head. He didn't get an answer. Not that he expected one.  
"See you tomorrow, get some sleep, I really need you to explain me those math problems"  
Yahaba only smiled as he waved him goodbye. 

  
  


As soon as he took off his shoes, he was attacked with new questions.  
"Did you take my shirt? When is that cute boy in leather jacket coming over again? Do you want a piece of cake I baked? I swear to god, this time I did nail it." Michiko radiated with energy. _Something must have happened. And it didn't involve the shirt being missing in action._  
Shigeru took a quick glance at her clothing and he was sure something was definitely off. Michiko was wearing a dress. She never wore a dress.  
"What happened?" He tried to keep his voice calm when he asked. _If she painted my room pink and black_ **again**... 

"Oh nothing," Michiko began slowly, saying every word faster than previous one, "it's just that your super talented and amazing and very mature sister has just got a job!" The following words turned into incoherent screaming as she threw herself into Shigeru's arms.  
He patted her back, mumbling, "which coffee shop is it this time?" 

She released him from the hug, still holding him by his shoulders and energically shook her head. "Actually it's more than just a job. Remember that music shop where boys who try to be cool play "Stairway to heaven" to pick up girls? The menager said I'm gonna hate this song after two weeks." Apparently, she didn't get the response she expected so she nudged Shigeru, "that's the job. I know you're stunned but say something".  
"Congratulations, what's the other news?"  
"They kind of heard me play and one thing led to another and I'm in a band now! How cool is that?!!" Michiko's enthusiasm was contagious and Shigeru found himself smiling at his sister and feeling honestly happy for her. He hugged her tightly but quickly let go.  
"You said something about a cake?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.qwertee.com/product/tea-rex-197 this is the shirt. I'm in love
> 
> You're always more than just welcome to share your headcanons with me ^^  
> On a side note, this is officially the longest fic I have ever written and it's still growing which is pretty insane!!


	4. Chapter 4

Loud knocking on the door and fast steps on the stairs brought Yahaba out of his sleep. Sleepy eyes opened slowly and focused on the clock. _Fuck._  
"Shigeru, Watari-kun is here," Michiko called from downstairs.

Several seconds later Yahaba could heard knocking more closely than before. In the middle of changing, having nothing but his pants on, he desperately tried to make his bed and put on a shirt at the same time. His head got stuck in the shirt, one arm in the collar, the other only partially in its designated armhole. Yahaba let out a defeated sigh and said, "come in-." Watari's eyes widened in surprise as soon as he took the unusual sight in. "and help me with that..."

"How did you do that?" Watari asked, trying his best to suppress his snickering. "Nice abs, by the way"  
In that moment Yahaba was grateful something was covering his face when his thoughts ran from "oh, okay" to "would Kyoutani think so the same?" He shook his head and muttered a simple thank you just as Watari grabbed the hem of his shirt and tore it off him.  
Yahaba let out a sound of pain followed by "I thought you'd be more delicate with it..."  
Watari handed him his shirt and turned around to sit at his desk. "Put it back on, properly this time and come here, explain me that God-forsaken math."  
He heard Yahaba take a deep breath as he took the second chair. "What exactly is that you don't understand?"  
"Everything."  
Yahaba sighed, "it's going to be a long morning..."

 

A few hours later they both felt so tired they could barely think. Yahaba lay on his bed while Watari stayed in the same chair, unwilling to make any slightest move.  
"Never. Again," Watari muttered.  
"Agreed," Yahaba concured, nodding slowly.  
"I should go back home but I can't even move my fingers..."  
Suddenly Yahaba stood up, all tensed. He looked at the clock and swore.  
Watari glared at him, question in his gaze.  
"I'm going to be late for work if I leave any later," Yahaba explained, grabbing his bag and sprinting out of his room. "Michiko will let you out, see you!"

"What do I do now?" Michiko asked, looking out of her room.  
"Close the door behind me," Watari replied as he walked by her.  
"Ah, okay, I can do this." She ran down the stairs and nonchalantly opened the door before Watari. "See you around."  
Watari made a pitiful face. "I still don't get half the things Shigeru tried to explain me so I guess we'll see each other quite soon."  
"Don't let the math break you. It shouldn't possess such a power," she added with a smile. "Take care, Watari-kun."  
He smiled back faintly, said goodbye and headed back home to rest after an exhausting Saturday morning.

 

Saturday just a few weeks before the end of the school year wasn't the time when the bookshop swarmed with customers. It was nice and quiet, just two boys in YA section and a girl looking for some comic books. When Yahaba ran in, just an hour ago, there was no one but the staff inside. That wouldn't have stopped his boss from scolding him for being late. He was lucky he got there in time.  
One of his coworkers got asked to help the boys with choosing the book and the girl approached Yahaba to buy the comics she picked. He was giving her the change and wishing her a good day when the door opened and no one else but Kyoutani came in.

A girl, whom Yahaba suspected to be Kyoutani's sister, pulled his hand and dragged him into the fantasy books alley. It didn't seem like he noticed Yahaba, focused on finding some interesting books.

Yahaba turned his gaze back to the cash desk and saw the boys approach with two books each. He checked them out and added with a smile, "very good choices, enjoy reading."  
They thanked him and hurriedly left the shop as if they couldn't wait to start reading.

"Could you take it over from me? I'll go to those two," Yahaba said to his coworker, looking at Kyoutani and his sister.  
"Sure," she replied and took his place.

"How can I help you?"  
Kyoutani turned around and Yahaba saw a glimpse of surprise on his face. "Yahaba. I didn't know you work here..."  
"I have only just started recently. What are you looking for?"  
The girl was faster to answer than Kyoutani. "Dragons, magic, and cool girls, with lots of fighting and no romance would be perfect"  
_She knows exactly what she wants, doesn't she?_  
"I know a few that can meet those criteria," he said, looking through the shelves. He picked two books and went to the other side of the shop to get another one. He came back and handled them to the girl, one by one. "This one has two female main characters, good plot, it's very fast to read but doesn't have many fighting scenes. This doesn't have dragons but has everything else you requested. And this one has cool girls who can fight, as well as dragons, magic... and romance. See if you like them."  
"You sound like you have read all of them." Kyoutani's sister looked at him almost in awe.  
Yahaba smiled. "What can I say, we have very similar tastes."  
She went over to sit on the sofa and read the synopses of the books.

"So... what are you looking for?" Yahaba asked Kyoutani, turning around to face him. Kyoutani quickly turned his gaze from Yahaba as if he caught him staring.  
"What do you mean?" His puzzled expression suggested that his mind might had wandered far from the bookshop.  
"A book. I presume you also want one." _What else could I mean?... **Oh...**_  
"Yeah, right," Kyoutani replied, slowly releasing tension from his body, "can you recommend me any good classic detective story?"  
"Sure, this way." Yahaba lead him to another aisle and picked two books. "Those are my personal favourites but all the books on this shelf are really good."  
As he handed them to Kyoutani, he made sure to brush his fingers against his.  
Kyoutani blushed up to the tips of his ears but somehow managed to ask, "are you working on Monday?"  
"No, I have Monday off. Why?" Yahaba wasn't expecting that but he wouldn't complain about it.  
"Would you like to gotothemovieswithme?" Kyoutani uttered, his confidence dripping rapidly.  
_What does it mean? Does it mean what I think it means? AAAaaaAAA!!_ "Okay"  
Kyoutani looked relieved. "I'll pick you up at six, okay?"  
"Sure"

"Brother, I want all of them. Can I take them? Pleeeeaase." Kyoutani's sister appeared out of the blue and took their attention away from each other.  
Kyoutani looked at her. "Are you sure you want all three of them? You know how many are waiting for you to read them at home.."  
"100% sure. Have you chosen any for yourself?" She looked curiously at books in Kyoutani's hands.  
"Not yet..."  
Yahaba saw new customers wandering aimlessly between the shelves. "I should help the other customers. Do you need any more help?"  
"We're fine," Kyoutani answered, already reading the first synopsis.

Kyoutani chose his book faster than the new customers and it was Yahaba's coworker who handled their purchase. Only after all of them left did she ask Yahaba, "was that a friend of yours?"  
_A friend?_ "I guess you could say so..."

 

You could live your day peacefully but at night the thoughts bugging you would find their way into your mind. Yahaba realized it when he was trying to fall asleep that night. Trying.  
His mind was filled with possible ways Monday afternoon could go. He wasn't sure which was better- the ones where he messed things up or those where everything went a little bit too well, a little bit too far, leaving him embarrassed by his own fantasies. After a few hours he was too tired to think of new ways and finally fell asleep. In the morning he realized he had been _so wrong_ thinking he was out of ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bashful-berry on tumblr, talk to me, I don't bite :3


End file.
